


The Time Someone Actually Stayed Long Enough to Make Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: The Coffee Shop one [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Time Someone Actually Stayed Long Enough to Make Breakfast

Dean woke up to a throbbing head and the smell of bacon. At first he was confused, but when he remembered last night he smiled. It was probably the first time he’d brought someone in his apartment and didn’t have sex, the first time someone had actually stayed long enough to make breakfast.  
Last night he wanted to have sex with Cas, who in his position wouldn’t, but..something about everything just made him not. He didn’t want to push it, because what if they had sex and then Dean woke up without Cas, and it’d be like just about every other person he’d been with....  
ever?  
He swung his legs off the bed and padded down the hall. The closer he got to the living room, the louder the music got, though it wasn’t too loud. He smiled as he heard Van Morrison’s Into the Mystic playing, telling him Cas had put on Moondance. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Cas at the stove still cooking. Dean smiled lightly, leaning against the doorway. It was a nice sight, one he could get used to. Surely if Cas was still here, he liked Dean enough for a second date, or maybe more, even if their first ended a little strangely?  
Cas turned around and smiled awkwardly. “Good morning Dean. Uh, I hope this is alright. I figured since you let me borrow your couch the least I could do is make breakfast--”  
“It’s fine Cas.” He told him as he pushed off the doorframe, walking into the kitchen. He picked up a piece of bacon off the plate Cas was holding and stuck it in his mouth, chewing slowly. “No one’s ever done this before.” He said, taking a seat at the table.  
“What, make you breakfast?” Cas sat next to him and smiled lightly.  
“I don’t see most of my dates in the morning.” He confessed. “They usually leave before I get up, which has been fine and all, but this is kinda refreshing.”  
Cas nodded, looking down with pink cheeks. How was it someone could be so adorable, and still look so hot? He took a few more pieces of bacon off the plate and smiled at Cas. “So, you don’t have to work today either?”  
Cas shook his head. “Nope. I work tomorrow though.”  
Dean nodded and took a bite of his bacon. “Funny, Bobby gave me today off, so I don’t have to work until tomorrow either. Wanna do something?”  
Cas laughed at that, and Dean smiled wider. He still liked it as much as he did last night, loving how his nose crinkled and his eyes almost closed when he laughed. “Alright, what were you thinking?” He asked, still smiling.  
“I don’t know, it’s your turn to pick.”  
“Oh, is it?” Cas raised his eyebrow and Dean smirked.  
“Well, I picked what we did for our first date, so you get to pick what we do for our second.”  
“I’m not sure if that’s how it works, but alright.” Cas smiled as he took a bite of his food, looking down for a moment as he seemed to think.  
Dean looked away as he kept eating, but looked up as he noticed Cas did the same thing. “What?” He asked as Cas looked over at him.  
“We could go to the movies. I have no idea what’s playing though...” He flushed slightly red at that, and Dean just smiled.  
“I don’t either, but I guess that’s the fun of it. We just go and pick a movie, and if it sucks it sucks, if it’s good we made a good choice.” Dean told him.  
Cas stood up as he finished eating. “Alright, then we’ll do that. What time?”  
Dean shrugged. “We could go to the three o’clock show in a couple of hours.”  
Cas nodded and smiled at him. “Well, I’m gonna head home then, I should shower and change, probably take an aspirin. You don’t have any here.”  
Cas started to move out the door of the kitchen but Dean stood up abruptly, stopping him. When Cas gave him a confused look, Dean just stepped forward and placed his hands on Cas’ sides, a lopsided smile on his face. “I’ll see you later then.” He murmured and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ lips.  
Cas seemed to melt under his hands, his arms coming to wrap around Dean’s neck for a moment before he pulled back with a smile. “Alright, I’ll see you at, say, two-thirty? Want me to pick you up?”  
Dean nodded. “Sounds good.” He gave Cas another kiss before letting go, taking a seat at the table again. “See you at two-thirty.” He said, placing the last piece of bacon in his mouth as he watched a smiling Cas leave his apartment.


End file.
